Timeline of Hetalia: Axis Powers
This is the official timeline given for the series Axis Powers Hetalia, as given by Hidekaz Himaruya. Some events mentioned in the chronology have been illustrated and depicted in strips, while others are planned but have yet to be published. The timeline mostly applies to the webcomic version of the series, except where noted. Some exact dates, such as the Italian Wars, remain ambiguous. 5th Century 476 The Roman Empire dies in his final battle with Germania. 7th-8th Century Approximately sometime during this century, China meets the child known as Japan and adopts him as a younger brother. *'The Story Of China And Teensy Japan' 14th-15th Century The Renaissance Era begins in Italy and lasts until the 16th century. 1337(1294)-1453 England and France become involved in the 100 Years War. It eventually ends in a victory for France. *Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime 15th Century 1410 July 25th: Poland and Lithuania face off against the Teutonic Knights and their leader, in the Battle Of Grunwald, also known as The First Battle Of Tannenberg.Though Poland and Lithuania are shown to be in their teens in What Happened After Tannenberg, a strip in Comic Diary 9 that takes place during Chibitalia depicts them as children, playing with Chibitalia after he has become a servant of Austria. *'Polish Swedish Wars' (via flashback) *'What Happened After Tannenberg' 1412-1431 The life of Jeanne D'Arc, who helped out the French troops in the 100 Years War. After having been captured, she is eventually burned at the stake on May 30th, 1431. *Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime 1453 May: The Ottoman Empire (Turkey) lays waste to Constantinople. Fall of Ancient Greece and her Byzantine Empire.Ancient Greece (Mama Greece) has also been referred to as representing the Byzantine Empire by Hidekaz Himaruya, although there are noticeable differences between that period and earlier Greece. It remains to be seen how this will be touched upon, when or if she appears in the series. 1455-1485 England and France are involved in the Wars Of The Roses. 16th Century 1520-1523 Sweden and Finland gain independence in running away from Denmark. *'Running Away With Su-San' 1521(1494)-1544(1559) The Italian Wars are fought, as France and Holy Roman Empire battle for control over the young Italy. *'Chibitalia' 1529 The First Siege Of Vienna: The Ottoman Empire attempts to seize the capital of Austria, after having successfully defeated and conquered Hungary. France allies with the Ottoman Empire, but they both surrender due to a violent response from the Austrian forces. 1559 The Italian Wars end. Romano winds up in the custody of Spain. At the same time, Italy becomes part of Holy Roman Empire's household, having been claimed by Austria on his behalf. *'Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy' *'Chibitalia' 1561-1567 Spain becomes involved in a war against Turkey, in order to protect Romano. *'Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy (part 2)' 1588 England, now having become a pirate, manages to defeat Spain's armada. *Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime 17th Century Sweden and Finland wind up beaten up by Holland while attempting to create a colony in the continent of North America. While there, they discover the feral child America. After England and France hear of the discovery, a war starts over who shall own the child... *'The Battle For America' 1568-1648 The Dutch Revolt: Holland achieves independence from Spain and becomes estranged from his sister Belgium, who stays under Spain's control. The expenses of the war cause Spain to fall further into poverty. He proceeds to lose territory, due to an invasion by France. 1621-1629 The Polish-Swedish War occurs, though Sweden and Finland bow out of the war, leaving Poland and Lithuania with no one to fight. *'Polish-Swedish Wars' 1618-1648 Holy Roman Empire throws himself into the Thirty Years War and slowly falls to ruin over the course of it... *'Shotalia' (unpublished) 1635 Japan withdraws from the outside world, beginning his over 200-year isolation known as the Sakoku. 1655-1660 The Second Polish-Swedish War ends in the defeat of Poland. 1683 Austria faces off against Turkey in the Battle of Vienna. Turkey winds up defeated by the combined strength of Austria, Hungary, and the rest of Europe. 18th Century 1740-1748 The War Of Austrian Succession occurs when Prussia (with the help of France and Spain) invades Austria's "vital regions". Spain captures Italy in hopes of having both brothers live under his roof, but his plan is quickly abolished by Italy choosing to stay with Austria. Austria is subsequently beaten up by Prussia, who later takes Silesia for himself. *'Maria Theresa And The War Of Austrian Succession' *Briefly alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime It is during this time that France and England defect from the war and opt to be "neutral" so they can continue battling over custody of the child America. It ends in a victory for England. *'The Battle For America' 1756-1763 The Seven Years War: Prussia and England form an alliance in this war, due to having found out that Austria and France now operate on the same side. Russia also joins Austria's side, in what would come to be known as the Diplomatic Revolution. *'Maria Theresa And The Seven Years War' (incomplete) 1769 Birth of Napoleon Bonaparte. 1772 The first partition of Poland by Russia, Prussia, and Austria. 1774 Marie Antoinette becomes the queen of France. 1775-1783 The grown-up America fights against England for his independence, in the Revolutionary War. *'America's Cleaning Of The Storage' (flashback sequence) 1789-1794 The French Revolution. 1793 Poland winds up partitioned for the second time by Russia and Prussia. 1795 The third partition and subsequent "extinction" of Poland. 1796 France, with the help of Napoleon, defeats and takes over Austria. At this time, Napoleon has become a successful commander of the Italian forces. 19th Century Late 18th to Early 19th Century: England experiences the Industrial Revolution and becomes the factory capital of the world. 1803-1815 The Napoleonic Wars occur. France takes over nearly every territory except for England and Turkey. *Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime 1814-1815 The nations of Europe hold the Vienna Conference as the Napoleon Wars reach their end, as Europe has fallen into a state of chaos. November 1815: Prussia, Russia, Austria, and England form an alliance. France later manages to work his way into the alliance, changing it from a quadruple one to a quintuple. 1821-1829 Greece becomes involved in a war for his independence from Turkey. With the help of England and France, he manages to break free and defeat both Turkey and Egypt. 1839-1842, 1856-1860 England and China face off in the Opium Wars. 1853-1854 July 8th, 1853: America travels to Japan's homeland to demand he begin trade with the West. March 31st, 1854: Japan and America form an alliance. *'Black Ships Have Come!' 1861 March 17th: The Kingdom Of Italy is established, reuniting both Italy brothers under the same roof. 1867 June 8th: Austria and Hungary sign a pact to support each other in wars. They proceed to marry, forming the dual monarchy of Austria-Hungary. 1868 The Meiji Restoration begins, as Japan becomes further inspired by America (after having ended his period of isolation). *'Japan And The Footsteps Of Westernization' 1894-1895 Japan betrays China, setting in motion the events of the First Sino-Japanese War. *'The Story Of China And Teensy Japan' 1896 The first Olympics game is held. *'Big Brother France And The Olympian Romance' 20th Century 1901-1923 England and Japan form an alliance, having both been loners. *'The Lonesome British-Japanese Alliance' *'Ghost Culture Of England And Japan' 1905 January 22nd: The protests of his people and the growing political unrest cause Russia to mentally crack and go on a massacre that would come to be known as Bloody Sunday. 1914-1918 In the midst of World War I, Germany meets Italy for the first time. He takes Italy captive, but sends him back home after the war ends due to him being an annoyance. *'Hetalia Chapter 1' (webcomic) *'Prologue' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1, published manga) Following WWI, Lithuania moves in with America to work for him as a housekeeper, due to his country falling into poverty as a result of the war. *'Lithuania's Out-Sourcing (parts 1 and 2)' *'America's Cleaning Of The Storage' October 31st, 1918: After having suffered military defeat in the war, the dual monarchy of Austria-Hungary is dissolved, ending the 51-year marriage between Austria and Hungary. 1929 October 24th: The Great Depression occurs and Lithuania is forced to return home to Russia. *'Lithuania's Out-Sourcing (part 3)' 1929-1933 The White Sea Canal is constructed. *'To Your Heart's Content, Russia!' 1938 March 13th: Germany annexes Austria, who becomes a sort of roommate to him. *'The Austrian Anschluss' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1, published manga) *''Comic Diary 7'' *'A Kind Of Aristocratic Comic' 1939 May 22nd: Germany and Italy form the Pact Of Steel. *'Hetalia Chapter 4: Pact Of Steel' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1)In the published version, the event of the Pact is merged with Germany's war on France in May 1940. August 23rd: Germany and Russia ally and sign the German-Soviet Non-Aggression Pact. *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis' (webcomic) September 1st: Germany and Austria invade Poland, marking the start of World War II. *'To The Unfinished Tomorrow (preview)' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) 1939-1945 World War II. September 27th, 1940: Japan signs the Tripartite Pact and becomes part of the Axis Powers.In the webcomic version of the storyline, Japan is already allied with Germany and Italy as part of the Axis in 1939. *'Axis Powers' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) 1947 July: An unidentified flying object crash-lands in Roswell. America takes in the extra-terrestrial from it, known only as Tony.In later-written storylines like Lithuania's Out-Sourcing, an alien known as Fucking-Sempai (name given in notes by Himaruya) was retconned to be living with America at the end of WWI. *'Assault! The Neighbor's Roswell Incident' 1956 France proposes to England, in an attempt for the two of them to marry as he fears dying due to the crisis his people have been in. *'Dream United Kingdom' 21st Century A world meeting is held for all the nations to discuss the issue of global warming, but it quickly turns chaotic due to the tensions and disagreements in the room. *'The World Conference' (webcomic) *'Meeting Of The World' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) 2005 After his government legalizes gay marriage, Spain attempts to propose to both Italy brothers but doesn't get the type of response he hopes for. *''Comic Diary 9'' 2007 April 1st: France decides to prank the other nations by stripping them, making sexual advances on them, and dressing them up in fetishwear as he goes streaking. *''Kitayume April Fools Event '07'' *'April Fools Strips' *'Hungary And Her Maiden's Heart' December 24th-25th: France goes on another stripping rampage, causing many other nations to lose their shirts (and more than that). *'Christmas Summary 2007' 2008 April 1st: France pranks everyone again, with the help of Spain. *''Kitayume April Fools Event '08'' *'April Fools Summary '08' 2009 April 1st: Prussia starts his own blog, The Blog Of The Awesome Me. But his entertainment is short-lived when he winds up spilling strawberry ice cream on his laptop and it gets ruined, preventing him from updating his blog any further. At the same time, Estonia performs his own hacking attempt. *''Kitayume April Fools Event '09'' References Category:Manga Category:Anime